survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Hub
This is a place for everyone to come together and create guides for success in Survival 303! We are currently going through the process of converting from the old guides system to the new one, so expect issues and incomplete information for the time being. Where am I? This is the new community proposed system for writing and sharing guides about the game, on all subjects. Like wiki pages, it can be edited by everyone, and we thoroughly encourage you join in and add your knowledge to the hivemind of surviving. If you're looking for a list of useful guides, a list can be found below, as can a place where you can find out how to help. How to Help As a new project that serves an ever expanding game, we have to work hard and get as many helpers as possible to join in and help. If you know any friends who could help us write the countless guides that we need to create, please do try to encourage them to help. As for the actual writing of the guides, there come a few rules for creating guides: #All regular wiki and wikia rules apply. #New topics should be proposed on the forums. If you have multiple topics you want created, do not create multiple threads. Along with the topic, a quick word on why you feel this is necessary should also be included. #All guides should be written in second person: "After this, you should collect a small stone". #Separate guides do not require their own topic. They should instead be written as an addition to a currently existing page, started with a =Level 1 Heading= describing the guides purpose. Other than that however, you are free to create anything you like, and we thoroughly encourage you to do so. Guide Removal To prevent edit wars and other community deteriorating issues, there are also rules on the removal of guides. Obviously some guides are not going to be up to standard. When someone posts a three sentence guide on "Speed Mining", describing the process of standing on top of an ore to see all of the ores at once, that doesn't exactly earn its place on the "Nomadic Survival" guides page. It's not fixable, it's not relevant, and it's not the sort of thing that requires community consensus. If a guide fails to meet one of the following requirements, it is eligible for deletion without community agreement. This does not mean it should be deleted, simply that it can be. #It is very obviously not relevant to the topic. The spire island page needs no guide on creating pies using natural resources. #It is irreparably bad. Literally. If the topic can be healed (a badly written guide can be fixed, but not one on a blindingly obvious topic like making a battle club), then you should do so instead of removing it. #The topic requires breaking one of the core/supplementary rules of the wiki in order to be informative. No guides on mithril locations. Or mass-producing bluesteel. If all of these requirements are met, yet you feel the guide should be removed, then you should post a thread on the forums regarding its removal. If you have multiple guides you dislike, place them all into a single thread. He put it back! If this happens, refrain from starting an edit war and reverting their edit. Instead, go to their message wall and post a quick message to settle the situation. Assuming they don't respond for a while (about a day or so), you may remove it again. If the guide is replaced any more by that user, speak to an active admin to resolve the edit war. Core Topics This is a list of all the core topics. If you feel this requires major changing, bring it up on the forums. Paradise Island Canyon Island Desert Island Goldrock/Lynx Island Mainland Spire Island The system is very young, and therefore requires attention and help. Since we're not getting enough of these two things, the system is particularly small. It is expected to grow in the (hopefully) near future. As a final note, remember this is all due to change. The system is extremely new, the current rules are largely a placeholder for until the system becomes more solid and the community become used to it. Category:Guides